APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: This is a proposal for an NIH K02 Independent Scientist Award (ISA) for Deborah Hasin, Ph.D. The purpose of the award would be to enhance the development of Dr. Hasin's scientific abilities, to expand her overall potential to contribute to alcohol research and the understanding of alcohol use disorders, and to provide her with ongoing support to conduct independent, original research. During the next five years, Dr. Hasin proposes to continue the program of research she has been building at Columbia University (College of Physicians and Surgeons, Department of Psychiatry and School of Public Health, Division of Epidemiology). This program is focused on three areas begun during the previous K02 award, including (1) investigation of the validity of concepts and definitions of alcohol use disorders; (2) instrument development: measures for the reliable and valid diagnosis of psychiatric disorders in heavy drinkers or drug users; and (3) investigation of the effects of psychiatric comorbidity on the course of alcohol and drug use disorders. Dr. Hasin proposes to expand her knowledge base and skills to conduct research in two new areas, (1) instrument development of reliable and valid measures of HIV sex risk behaviors in alcohol- and drug-abusing samples, and (2) investigation of the effects of acculturation on drinking and the prevalence of alcohol disorders among Russian immigrants to the United States and Israel. Dr. Hasin is PI on a grant that funds the study of comorbidity and course of alcohol and drug disorders. She has a proposal pending to test DSM-IV developments in a psychiatric diagnostic interview for comorbidity that she developed. Dr. Hasin's program of research will be carried out through analysis of data she has already collected, through completion of data collection and analyses now underway, and through initiation of new data collection projects. Dr. Hasin's scientific development and research will be enhanced through course work and readings. She will also receive training and consultation from experts in clinical research, in HIV sexual risk behaviors, in drinking practices and problems in Israel, and in the culture of Russian immigrants to the U.S. and Israel. She will collaborate with these experts in later years of the award. If received, the ISA will enable Dr. Hasin to focus on her research, on developing new skills and knowledge, and contributing to an understanding of alcohol use disorders.